powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Fists
The power to possess great physical strength and speed or a unique power or form in one's arms and upper body. Variation of Selective Limb Empowerment. Also Called * Power/Powerful/Strong/Super/Weaponized Fist Capabilities The user's arms and upper body are either abnormally strong, physically unique, or have been weaponized in some way (claws, blades, projectile weaponry, protective armor, etc.) to increase combat performance with those particular limbs. Applications *The user's arm(s) possesses immense physical strength and speed capable of breaking strong material such as stone or steel with their bare hands or move faster than the eye can see. *Concussive Force *Earthquake Generation by slamming a fist into the ground. *Enhanced Strike *Megaton Punch *Powered Palm *Pressure Strike *Propulsive Strike *Pulse Strike *Razor Hand *Shockwave Clap Associations * Blade Retraction * Body Part Substitution * Claw Retraction * Demonic Arm * Energy Concentration * Energy Strike * Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Leap * God Arm * Gun Protrusion * Muscle Arm * Power Legs * Razor Hand * Robot Arm * Rocket Fists * Supernatural/Absolute Speed * Supernatural/Absolute Strength Limitations *The hands and arms may be disproportionately large to the rest of the user's body. *Must be able to use their arms. *Excessive use could cause strain to the arms. *The effectiveness of this ability can be affected by the environment around the user *If the user lacks superhuman strength in the rest of their body, the arm can't be used to lift heavy objects without damaging the rest of the body. Known Users Comics/Cartoons Anime/Manga Live Television/Movies Known Objects *Pneumatic Mangler (The Dark Knight) *Power Fist (Fallout) *Power Punch Glove (Predator/Aliens vs. Predator) *Ember Celica (RWBY) *Power Fists (Warhammer 40k) Gallery Akuru Akutsu's Punch Aho Girl.gif|Akuru Akutsu (Aho Girl) Guts Power Punch.png|Guts, the Black Swordsman (Berserk) La Muerte.gif|Chad's (Bleach) Brazo Izquierda del Diablo. The Young Man's Power Fists Blood Rush.png|Joe (Planet Land Comic's Blood Rush) demonstrating his power on some vampire punks. Power Fist by Superman.JPG|Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman (DC Comics) Megaton Punch by Shazam.JPG|Billy Batson/Shazam (DC Comics) demonstrating on Superman's face. Goku's Jan Ken Gu power.gif|Son Goku (Dragon Ball series) File:Majin_Buu_Kills_Babidi.gif|Majin Boo (Dragon Ball Series) punches so hard, he blasted Babidi's head clean off. Empyrian.gif|Gildarts Clive (Fairy Tail) uses his Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean to punch Bluenote all the way up into the highest of skies. Natsu's Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist.gif|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) uses his "Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist" to utterly destroy a God of War. Wall machine arm.gif|Wall Eehto (Fairy Tail) while in Assault Mode uses his unique robotic arms to deliver struck blows or strikes. Asura vs Chakravartin.gif|When his anger it at its most focused, Asura (Asura's Wrath) achieves the highest level of power and becomes Mantra Asura. MM8Duo.png|Duo (Mega Man) Luffy's Bull Punch.gif|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) is well known for delivering powerful punches. Destruction Cannon.png|Ideo's (One Piece) fists have an incredible destructive power Sugilite that can combine both arms and deliver a massive explosive punch. Bartolomeo's Barrier Punch.gif|Bartolomeo (One Piece) using his Barrier Punch. Oven punches Pound.gif|A proficient boxer, Charlotte Oven (One Piece) can give his opponents a brutal beating with his Heat Beating. Saitama vs Carnage Kabuto.gif|Saitama (One-Punch Man) Dark Claw Mode.png|Megatron: Dark Claw Mode (Transformers: Cybertron) Savage Claw Mode (2).png|Optimus Prime: Savage Claw Mode (Transformers: Cybertron) Kazuma Shell Bullet.png|Kazuma (s-CRY-ed) posses an Alter power that allows him to reconstruct matter over his right arm, forming the matter into a powerful metallic alloy, creating his Shell Bullet and increasing his strength... Kazuma_full_1060136.jpg|...he is also capable of increasing his power by using his Shell Bullet Ultimate. Hitmonchan_Mach_Punch_charging.png|Hitmonchan (Pokemon) about to unleash a powerful Mach Punch. Infernape Mach Punch.gif|Infernape (Pokémon) using Mach Punch. Jenny.jpg|Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot) ready with her Fists of Fury. Paws of Pain.PNG|Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) with his Paws of Pain. Heavy Apoco Fists.png|Heavy (Team Fortress 2) with the Apoco Fists. Subaru Nakajima.png|Subaru Nakajima (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) uses Belka magic in the form of hand-to-hand combat to amplify the strength of her Revolver Knuckle. Wreck-it-Ralph.jpg|True to his name and programming, Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) is capable of using his powerfully giant hands to wreck anything that gets in his way. Warlock_Punch.png|Ganondorf's Warlock Punch (The Legend of Zelda) carries intense magic force. Falcon_Punch_SSBB.jpg|Captain Falcon's Falcon Punch (F-Zero) carries intense fiery force. File:Kamui_punches_Nobu_Nobu.png|Kamui (Gintama) punching Nobu Nobu so hard he sent the man flying out of his tower. The Punch of Sakura...Vicious.gif|Sakura Haruno (Naruto) is well known for her powerful punches. File:Earth_Spear.png|Kakuzu (Naruto) using Earth Release:Earth Spear to harden his fist to enhance the physical power tremendously. Heavy Strike by Sentry.jpg|Robert Reynolds/The Sentry (Marvel Comics) Power Punch By Iron Fist.jpg|Danny Rand/Iron Fist (Marvel Comics) demonstrates his ability by punching Ragnarok, an evil clone of Thor. Heavy Strike by Power Man.jpg|Victor Alvarez/Power Man (Marvel Comics) Megaton Punch By Wonder Man.jpg|Simon Williams/Wonder Man (Marvel Comics) Heavy Strike by Spider-Man.jpg|Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) Big Fist.jpg|Kamala Khan (Marvel Comics) 466px-bat2.jpg|Night Shift (Skylanders SWAP Force) Owen_Stone-Hand.PNG|After sticking it in the Cauldron of Life, Owen Burnett's (Gargoyles) left hand was petrified in the shape of a clenched fist, which he uses to his advantage to deliver powerful punches to his opponents. Renet.gif|Renet (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) Power Fist by Kenshiro.gif|Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) Power Fist by Falco.gif|Falco (Fist of the North Star) Ein's Kenka Kenpo (Brawling Martial Arts).gif|Ein (Fist of the North Star) using his Kenka Kenpo/Brawling Martial Arts. TSR Knuckles.png|Knuckle the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) Mistershifterstory.jpg|Mister Shifter (Sonic the Comic) attacks Sonic with an enlarged, hardened fist. Glove.png|The Power Punch Glove (Predator/Aliens vs. Predator) enhances a Predator's punching strength enough to penetrate the concrete. Large_Batman_-_Batman_Slices-82cejtx2.jpg|Batman (The Dark Knight) using the Pneumatic Mangler, an arm-mounted device that allows him to cut through or bend metal. Power Fists by Jonathan Joestar.gif|Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part I: Phantom Blood) Megaton Punch by Joseph Joestar.png|Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II: Battle Tendency) DIO (JoJo) skull cracked.gif|Jotaro Kujo's Stand, Star Platinum (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) is a famous user of powerful punches… Star Platinum (JoJo) ORA-smashing teeth.gif|…smash and break the diamond-like teeth of Rose/Midler's High Priestess… File:Star_Platinum_destroy_The_World_(JoJo).gif|…and completely destroy DIO's Stand, The World during their final duel. Megaton Punch by Hellboy.jpg|Hellboy (Hellboy/BPRD) Thargg (Image Comics) 002.jpg|Thragg (Image Comics) Ba Nan Ji's Fist Kingdom.png|Ba Nan Ji, the Demon of Ganmon (Kingdom) Raido's Power Punch Kingdom.png|Rai Do (Kingdom) Yusuke's Power Fist.gif|Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) Kixx_(Experiment_601).png|Experiment 601 "Kixx" (Lilo & Stitch) Starfire (DC Comics) punch.gif|Starfire (Teen Titans) Android 16's Punch (Dragon Ball Z).gif|Android 16 (Dragon Ball Z) Tokita Ohma's Punch (Kengan Ashura).png|Tokita Ohma (Kengan Ashura) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Arm Faculty Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Peak Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries